


You Carry It With You

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Ep 105: You Can't Take It With You, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick indulgence into Jared's daddy issues and cuddling.  Set some time after 'You Can't Take It With You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Carry It With You

Peter got home just as Pindar was passing by on the way to his room.

"He hasn't moved for two hours; he doesn't talk," Pindar said and closed his door behind him without waiting for a response.

Peter dumped his things on the floor, and loosened his tie as he started towards the lounge. Then he turned back and locked the door, he didn't think they were expecting anyone, and it was already pretty late, but people tended to show up. Jared was lying on the couch, slightly curled into himself, hugging a cushion in front of him. Peter frowned, and hated Leonard Franklin just a bit harder than before. He went to the back of the couch, and Jared didn't move to look at him.

"You okay, buddy?" He kept his voice light. 

Jared's breathing was heavy, he gave a little shake of his head, but it was twitchy, more of an urge not to have to talk or to think, than an answer. He half pointed at the tv. "Dukes of Hazzard," he said. 

Peter glanced up at the tv, where Bo and Luke were chasing an armored truck on dusty roads. But his eyes went straight back to Jared, saw his fingers gripping the cushion tightly, and the way he was biting his lip.

He bent over, put a hand on Jared's shoulder, pushing gently. Jared let out a long loud breath, still holding himself together, but only just. He moved, shifting softly to give Peter room. Peter stepped over the back of the couch, and lowered himself down, to lie behind Jared. He slipped his arms round him as easily as could be, and they rearranged themselves a little, slipping into comfortable positions they knew well. Jared didn't let go of his cushion, but he pressed back against Peter and let himself be held. Peter could just see enough of him to see that he had closed his eyes, and was pressing his lips together, holding tears back.

They lay still and watched ten minutes of running and shouting, it was something they'd always watched together growing up, but Peter didn't really remember much about it now, it was just one of the things that had been the background to spending time with Jared. Jared's shirt sleeves were pushed up, and Peter idly ran a hand up and down the soft hair on his arm. Jared let out a few long breathy sighs, pulling himself back from the edge of crying. 

"I'm pathetic."

Peter smiled. "That's alright."

"I was mean to Pindar."

"That's okay, too." Peter rested his hand over Jared's, until Jared let go of the cushion and held onto Peter's hand instead. "Wanna talk about it?"

Jared shook his head. "It isn't anything. It isn't anything new."

"He's a dick."

"I know. But I should be able to deal with it, right? By now."

"You beat him."

"Yeah. And now he's proud I'm working for a big firm."

"Oh." Peter knew just how that conversation would have gone, and another rush of hatred poured into Peter's chest. He imagined punching Leonard full in the face as hard as he could. That helped a bit.

Peter wrapped his arms a little tighter around his friend slipping his free hand under Jared's unbuttoned vest, to press against his middle, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt. Jared pulled his other hand closer, resting it against his cheek. Peter could feel Jared's breath, short and shallow on his wrist.

"Sorry." 

Peter felt another wave of sadness flowing through his friend. He shook his head. "Hey. He's a bastard, alright? You're allowed to have a moment or two."

Jared made a 'yeah I am, this isn't silly at all, it's actually very manly' face, but it collapsed quickly and he bit his lip and then frowned as tears finally fell from his eyes. He dipped his head away from Peter and cried quietly and only for a minute. Peter lay still, just waited him out. When he'd finished he wiped his face with Peter's shirt sleeve. Then he took Peter's hand again and held it against his mouth for a second, a sort of kiss without being awkward, which made Peter smile. Peter stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"He's gone, right? You don't have to talk to him again."

Jared nodded, but they both knew it was still useless, that he'd always show up again and bring Jared straight back to here.

"If I have to leave Infeld's is that okay?"

"You're not leaving because of him."

"No, but if he's why Stanton hired me, I am."

"Yeah, that's okay."

"We'd still live together," Jared said. "You wouldn't..." He winced at saying the words and then stalled anyway. 

Peter kicked himself for being the biggest idiot alive. He always seemed to forget that Jared was a moron.

"If you leave Infeld's, I'll come too," he said softly, but as clearly as he could manage through the lump in his throat. He willed the words to sink into Jared's skin, into his blood. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here."

Jared nodded kind of helplessly against his hand and Peter thought he might cry again.

"Sorry."

Not everyone you love is going to hurt you. You're good enough, you always were. You're better than he ever deserved and I'm proud of you. You're safe. There were a lot of things Peter was never going to be able to say out loud, so he settled for, "I've got you," which he hoped would cover it. 

Peter felt a couple layers of tension leave Jared's body, and he stroked his hand over Jared's soft shirt, feeling the firm muscles underneath. It was only a small movement, though part of him wanted it to be more. He didn't want sex, not really. He just wanted to touch and hold Jared in ways that would let him forget everything else. Let him know he belonged to Peter now, not his father. And that Peter was never going to give him back. 

Peter shuddered as the intense feeling of possessiveness swam through him, but he covered it by pushing Jared away a little, and then rolled him back, making it clear he wanted him to turn over. Jared co-operated, and pretty soon he had his back to the tv, one arm trapped between them, the other curling behind Peter's waist. 

"You won't tell anyone," he said softly and a glance up at Peter showed that his small smile had even reached his eyes. The first time Jared had ever cried in front of him, he'd been convinced Peter was going to laugh at him, and tell half the world. Not telling anyone was still one of the things Jared loved Peter for most.

Peter made a face of 'yeah I suppose not', and pulled Jared in closer. His head rested neatly on Peter's shoulder, like they'd been designed to fit together. Peter held him as tight as he dared for a couple of seconds then settled into a more casual cuddle. He stroked his fingers gently through Jared's hair, knowing he liked it by the way he leaned in heavily, shakily releasing a few more long lungfuls of air.

Peter held him for a long time, listening to his breathing slowly steady, and feeling him relax and grow tired. 

"You want ice cream?" He asked eventually.

Jared shook his head.

"Porn?"

That earned him a breath of laughter, but another shake of the head.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jared said, and they started unwrapping from each other, stood and stretched.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Jared stroked a thank you onto Peter's arm.

As they headed for the bedrooms Peter stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water. He watched as Jared trailed sleepily down the corridor, he didn't even pause by his own door, walking past it to Peter's room and slipped inside. Peter smiled, took a couple of mouthfuls of water, and followed after him.


End file.
